Dispensers for releasing solid dosage forms such as tablets, capsules, caplets and the like are known in the art. Various structures have been developed to ensure a single solid dosage form is released when the dispenser is activated by the user. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,554; 3,191,803; 3,332,576; 4,354,619; 4,402,425; 4,492,316; 4,653,668; 5,018,664; 5,108,006; 5,174,471; 5,657,901; and 5,816,441.
It is desirable for a solid dosage form dispenser to consistently release only a single dosage form at a time until all of the solid dosage forms contained within the dispenser are released. One problem with prior dispensers is that upon occasion more than one solid dosage form is released at a time. The release of multiple solid dosage forms presents a number of difficulties to the user. First, the extra or additional solid dosage forms must be handled by the user. The user may have to discard the extras or return them to the dispenser which takes time and is annoying to the user. If the user chooses to return the solid dosage form to the dispenser, the dispenser must be opened which is often disadvantageous because many solid dosage forms are sensitive to moisture and in some cases may be hygroscopic. For some applications, it may be desirable to provide a dispenser which can not be opened or which can not be easily opened by the user. These types of dispensers may be preferred for highly water sensitive solid dosage forms and/or for medications whose administration must be very carefully controlled. Accordingly, the user would have to find another place to store the extra or discard the same.
Another disadvantage of typical solid dosage form dispensers is that the compartment for storing the solid dosage forms can become clogged, especially in proximity to the opening where the solid dosage form is discharged from the storage compartment. This presents a number of problems to the user. For example, the user must then open the pill dispenser, empty the contents and hope that the clog can be eliminated without damage to the solid dosage forms. The opening of the container for the removal or elimination of a clog can result in damage to some of the solid dosage forms as well as contamination by the excessive handling of the contents of the dispenser.
If the dispenser can not be opened because it is of the permanent sealed type or can not be easily opened, then the user is at least temporarily without access to the solid dosage form and has to return the same to the retailer who may then have to return the same to the manufacturer, all of which results in disruption, loss of time and increase cost of the dispenser.
A further disadvantage of typical dispensers for releasing solid dosage forms is that they do not provide a substantially water vapor impermeable environment for the solid dosage forms especially when the dispenser is not in use. By preventing significant contact with water vapor, the solid dosage forms within the dispenser have an extended shelf life and can therefore be dispensed over longer periods of time without loss of efficacy.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art of providing dispensers for the distribution of solid dosage forms if a dispenser could be provided which distributes a single solid dosage form at a time and prevents against dispensing of multiple solid dosing forms as well as clogging so that the user is assured of receiving the proper solid dosage form a single dose at a time.
It would be a further advance in the art to provide a dispenser which provides substantial protection against moisture.
It would be a still further advance in the art to provide a dispenser which is relatively to simple to manufacture and which provides all of the features necessary to ensure distribution of a single solid dosage form upon activation by the user.